


Ron Weasley: Accidental Matchmaker

by Phoenix_Waves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Confused Draco Malfoy, Confused Harry, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, One Shot, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Secret Santa, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Waves/pseuds/Phoenix_Waves
Summary: "There's not a sexual tension out there that the man can't accidentally detect!" George beamed."And then ask the stupid arse question that's going to light the spark and fan the flames." Lee added matter-of-factly.A fluffy Christmas one shot featuring our favorite older Gryffindors.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 336
Collections: DarkBloodWolf13's Collection





	Ron Weasley: Accidental Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something featuring George, Lee, and Angelina and happened to be feeling fluffy :-). Enjoy!

_"A pair of socks? Really, Potter?"_

_"At least you can actually wear them! What am I supposed to do with... with... Malfoy, what in Merlin's name are these?!"_

"Why are you so giddy, mate?" Lee Jordan asked as he handed George a cup of eggnog, his red Weasley jumper sporting a big, white "L". George, who donned a green and red elf hat with one enlarged novelty elf ear, turned in his seat and shot him a gleeful, mischievous smile. 

"I don't know if it's the Christmas spirit or the smell of unrequited love in the air, but it's giving me the warm and fuzzies. Do you feel the love, mate?" he practically sung.

"Ha! Don't tell me you hosted this shindig just to win the bet!"

"You _know_ he did." Angelina chimed in as she joined them at the kitchen island, a bowl of popcorn in hand, her purple Weasley jumper reflecting in her sparkling Christmas bulb earrings. She kissed George on the cheek and then turned to watch the show.

"You're one to talk, love. You're the one who made sure they got each other in the Secret Santa." he squeezed her closer.

"Rotten cheats! The both of you!"

_"Merlin, Potter. How classless must you be to not recognize cufflinks?"_

_"Look, ferret --"_

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Alicia as she and Katie ambled over.

"Waiting." said Angelina.

"For?" Katie wondered. 

They all looked out at the scene before them. Harry and Draco were arguing in the middle of George and Angelina's flat while Ginny and Luna sat curled up on the couch near the fire playing with the pigmy puffs they'd gifted each other and Neville and Hannah danced around the room to the Christmas stylings of Celestina Warbeck.

"Ok, riddle me this: What do Angelina and I, Fred and Lee, Bill and Fleur, Ginny and Luna, Neville and Hannah, Seamus and Dean, Kingsley and Madam Rosmerta -- Am I forgetting anyone?"

"Oh, you can't forget about Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch!" Lee smirked.

"Yes! What do they all have in common?"

"Besides the fact that you're all couples?" Pondered Alicia.

"You mean true loves?" George corrected, pretending to swoon in his chair.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I give up -- What do you all have in common?"

"My baby brother and his keen, yet, oblivious sense of observation, of course!"

"What? No, I don't believe it." she shook her head.

"Well, believe it. There's not a sexual tension out there that the man can't accidentally detect!" George beamed. 

"And then ask the stupid arse question that's going to light the spark and fan the flames." Lee added matter-of-factly. 

_"And why ice cream cones? Do I look like a 6-year-old girl? Why would I want ice cream cone socks?"_

_"Well be happy I got you anything! I should have given you a lump of coal --"_

The fire roared green and they all greeted Bill and Fleur as they stepped out of the fireplace bearing a bottle of wine and an array of Fleur's homemade sweets. 

Bill screwed up his face in confusion as they joined the small crowd of spectating friends. "Why in the bloody hell is Malfoy here?"

"Well, William, last week the three of us," he waved a hand to include Lee and Angelina, "went out drinking with the wee ones and their Auror trainee buddies. Harry and Draco bickered back and forth all night and our dear brother finally got fed up and goes: _'For Merlin's sake -- you do know there are other seats, right? You two sound like an old married couple! If you hate each other so much then why would you possibly want to be near each other when you're off the clock?'_ "

Bill's mouth dropped in shock as he looked back at Harry and Draco as Draco was now trying to pry the cufflinks out of Harry's hands to take back his gift. "And it's been a whole week and they're not actually married yet?!"

"Nope, and they clearly haven't even shagged! They usually just exchange a few snarky remarks but, apparently, they've been like _this_ ," He nodded towards the two boys in questions who now looked like they might soon come to blows, "ever since!"

"The fire's still stoked." Bill said, shaking his head sadly. 

Fred nodded solemnly. "So, I did the only humane thing I could think to do: invited the prat over to help move things along!"

Bill placed a firm hand on his shoulder and grinned proudly. "You are a good and honorable mate, George."

"Wait -- don't tell me you believe this nonsense, too?" Katie questioned Bill.

He smiled brightly as he squeezed Fleur to his side. "Oh, absolutely!"

Fleur smiled up at her husband. "Ah, what would we be without Ronald? When Bill came to visit 'Arry for the Triwizard Tournament, Ronald was talking to Bill about 'is Dragon earring and 'is 'air. I 'appened to be walking by and admiring ze gorgeous red-'aired muscly man and Ronald stopped me to ask if _'ladies actually like ze bad boy look 'is brother had going on'_ and my answer was yes, very, very much."

She and Bill rubbed noses and kissed while Ginny, who'd just come over with Luna, pretended to gag. She looked to George inquisitively.

"Ron. Love guru. Sealed Harry and Draco's fate." He surmised succinctly. Her eyes widened slightly and she nodded as if that explained it all, grabbing a handful of popcorn and turning to watch in wait.

"I keep telling him that it's not going to happen!" Lee insisted. "Ron's love magic is instant. If it hasn't happened by now, it's not going to."

"They're just a tough nut to crack! Look who we're talking about, mate -- it might just take a little bit of time!"

"Neville!" Lee exclaimed as Neville and Hannah finally joined them. "How long did it take for Ron's weird love voodoo to work on you two?"

"Instantly!" Neville smiled proudly.

Hannah nodded enthusiastically. "Neville and I had just left the greenhouses after helping professor sprout pot mandrakes for extra house points. We ran into Ron on our way back to the castle." 

"He asked us if mandrakes ever made us think about our future kids because they always make him pray that his aren't that ugly. He walked off and Hannah and I talked for hours after about our dreams for the future." Said Neville. 

"What about you two, Gin?"

"I had just broken up with Blaise and Luna was over at the burrow trying to cheer me up with her theory about Blaise really being a vampire. I was playing along and we went down a rabbit hole of giggling and connecting weird dots to prove the theory and Ron walks in and snorts when he hears it. Then he goes: _'You two are a pair. Gin, you don't know how to keep your feet on the ground and Luna, you wouldn't know how to keep your head out the clouds if a Narful-horn-wurkspat, or whatever they bloody are, held a wand to your head! I'm surprised you two just don't float off together.'_ So, we decided to be a couple of airheads." She shrugged as Luna smiled warmly and intertwined their fingers.

"Don't tell me there's really something to this... Can I be next?!" asked Alicia.

At that moment, the fire roared green again and Ron and Hermione stepped out onto the hearth. 

"Sorry we're late everyone!" Hermione called out. " _Someone_ decided to take his slow, sweet time getting ready." She rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Hey! We missed the gifts?" Ron groaned as he saw Harry and Draco still practically wrestling over their gifts. "Oh, ice cream cones. Is that because after that first field case you two got paired together on you stopped by Fortesque's to celebrate?"

George smiled impishly and clapped Lee on the back as they watched the flush creep up the back of Harry's neck. Draco had stopped fighting him and was blinking at the socks in his hands, baffled and with the distinct look of wheels turning. 

"And are those niffler cufflinks because of the magical heirloom theif you guys caught when not even Robards could catch a lead? Brilliant!"

Angelina grabbed onto George's arm tightly in anticipation and they watched as Harry's eyes widened as he turned to stare back at Draco, now unconsciously clutching the cufflinks to his chest. The room full of Gryffindors (and Luna and Hannah) all watched with bated breath as both the apprehension and the tension pulsed palpably through the room. A spot of pink touched Draco's cheeks and he stared back into green eyes for a long moment. 

"Merlin, it's actually going to happen!" Whispered Katie now clutching onto Ginny. 

Harry shook his head slowly as if coming out of a spell and Draco started and turned away. They turned towards the crowd of friends staring at them and then each stomped off to sit on opposite ends of the couch.

There was a collective sigh and even Hermione donned a look of bewilderment.

"That should have done it! I can't _believe_ that didn't do it!" She shook her head disbelievingly. 

"Do _what_ , Hermione?" Ron screwed his face up in confusion as he obliviously took the seat between Harry and Draco. "What are you on about? And why are you all standing over there just staring?"

The room erupted noisely as they all broke out into fake, continued conversations.

Angelina turned to George. "That was a grade A, nuclear bomb type Ron-ism, that was! How could they resist that?!"

George shook his head sadly. "I don't understand... Nothing in life even makes sense anymore..."

Lee stared at the two rivals brewing quietly on the couch and bit his lip. He sighed. "Shite. I'm about to lose 10 galleons, aren't I?"

"What do you mean?" George bounced to his feet and rubbed his hands together excitedly. 

"It's the boy-boy thing." He said as he grabbed his cup of eggnog and made his way over to the sitting area and the sofa opposite the boys. George followed. 

"Hey, Harry! Have George and I ever told you the story of how Ron made Georgelina and Leefred a thing, all in one fell swoop?"

George laughed. "Leefred?? I'm pretty sure that's not how that works."

"I did _what_ now?" Ron asked through a mouthful of French pastries. 

"No..." said Harry, surprised. "Wait, you and... Fred... dated?" He swallowed thickly. 

Lee stuck his chest out and beamed warmly. "Love of my life." He proclaimed. 

"It all started our last year at Hogwarts." George reminisced fondly. "The toad had just given us that lifetime quidditch ban and Fred, Lee and I were all commiserating in the Great Hall. Everyone had been telling us that we needed to beg her to lift it and I was saying that I'd rather go live with Charlie and face a pit of dragons every day than to have to ask her."

Lee chuckled. "Yea, and then down plops Ron out of nowhere, eating ham of all things, and he asks George: ' _You're finally going to ask Angelina out? It can't be that scary!'_ "

"Now, mind you that, at the time, Lee had had the biggest crush on Angelina for years and Fred had just taken her to the Yule Ball the previous year so I had been pining for my love, secretly." He smiled warmly at Angelina who beamed back. "I hadn't even told Fred! So at that point I'm red faced and flustered and apparently the only one aware of the fact that she's a few seats down and bound to hear this! I try to deny it and Fred's all like: _'Now that he's mentioned it, you have been awfully interested in what Angelina's got going on, lately. What she wears, what she has to say about quidditch, what she thinks about The Weird Sisters, how she smells...'_ " he shook his head, exasperated at the memory. 

There were giggles from Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. 

"Oh, yes! We all remember that -- we girls all had a fit!" Said Katie.

"Yea, that part was all fun and games until Ron had to chime in and tell Fred: _'You're one to talk, Fred. You go on just as much about Lee here! Please explain to me why I know that Frosties are his favorite muggle cereal?'_ " Lee chuckled, remembering how ridiculously awkward that moment had been. 

They all laughed. 

"A rare sight that was to see Fred actually embarrassed about something but he turned red as a beet!" George remembered joyfully. "He, of course, tried to chalk it up to Lee being his best mate but then Ron had a moment of pure brilliance with this little gem: _'Well, if you ask me, the person you wind up with should be someone whose life you care about as much as your best mate but who you also want to shag and stuff, you know?'_ "

They all laughed and Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh, Ron."

Harry and Draco exchanged a darting, furtive glance behind Ron's back. 

"Oi! It's true, isn't it?" He stood to join Hermione and kissed her lovingly on the forehead.

"I wish it were funny at the time." Lee shook his head solemnly. "Fred and I just looked at each other for a long moment with our faces screwed up, wheels turning madly. I might've never even accepted that I was bent, would've just chalked the fantasies I had every day up to natural teenage curiosity if it weren't for the fact that he was a bloody twin and I couldn't think of a rational reason why I didn't also have the same thoughts about George -- no offense, mate!"

"None taken! You should've been there for the existential crisis Fred had after when he asked if I'd ever wanted to shag you or any other bloke and I couldn't say yes." He chuckled. "He'd thought that was just the norm, too!"

What very little color Malfoy had seemed to drain from his face and Harry turned panicked eyes to Ron as if he desperately wanted to ask him what his normal was.

"Oh, that was hilarious!" Said Bill. "He flooed me and Charlie for advice and we just shrugged and told him to go for it." 

"By 'go for it' did you mean bring me a bouquet of flowers and say _'Do you want to shag and stuff with me, too?'_ "

The room dissolved into laughter. Bill wiped a tear from his eye and smiled. "Well that certainly sounds like Fred. He loved you fiercely -- you know that, right?"

Lee nodded. He swallowed thickly. "Until the very end." He raised his eggnog and they all cheersed to Fred. 

He shook his head solemnly. "It's funny how all the fears I had about dating a boy just didn't seem to matter whenever we were together, he was just my Fred. If I could do it all over again, I would, devastating ending and all. It was all worth it." His voice cracked and George placed a hand on his shoulder.

They looked up to see Harry and Draco both visibly touched but still pointedly not looking at each other. 

"Stupid, stubborn, prideful gits." Ron mumbled, finally breaking the silence as he took out his wand and transfigured some holly into a poor excuse of a mistletoe and floated it inbetween his best mate and his former enemy. "Are you two going to get over yourselves and snog or what?"

The two boys looked around in shock at the hopeful faces around the room. They turned towards each other and twin smirks slowly spread across their faces. Draco aimed his wand to incinerate the mistletoe but leaned in all the same. Finally, Harry grabbed him by the collar to pull him close and snog him, hard, to a roomful of whoops and cheers. When they finally pulled apart, hair mussed and lips swollen, they smiled at each other shyly. 

George took a moment to bask in the warm and fuzzies before he pulled Ron over to the side. 

"You sly dog! You've known what you were doing this whole time, didn't you?!" 

Ron shrugged. "I have no clue what you're talking about." He said innocently but George thought he distinctly heard his little brother whisper something suspiciously along the lines of " _Undefeated_ ," as he sauntered back into the crowd. 

Angelina and Lee made their way over to join George at his side. 

"Am I the only one who suddenly feels like a pawn in a giant game of Wizard's chess?" she asked.

Lee downed the rest of his eggnog and couldn't help but be filled with mirth as he watched Ron clap Harry on the back and pull him into a one armed hug. 

"Let's just all thank Merlin he's actually good at chess!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed! Feedback and comments are welcome and appreciated :-)


End file.
